


Canopus

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia-ish AU!, More tags and characters to be added, Obsessive Relationship, One-Sided Relationship, bongbeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I saw amongst bed of stars.When the moon shines so bright she smiles.But there’s one star, which shines the brightest.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> \- I actually had the idea for this fic since early wannabe era  
> \- but my schedule doesn't let me write :(  
> \- but,, bongbeom spending new year tgt in Bong's residence and take selcas on bed just sends :>  
> \- there'll be more character and tags to add later on  
> \- they will be having a comeback with 'without you' in a few days, please anticipate it a lot! ><

If we’re meant to be, I believe the universe and its conspiracies will bring us together.

Someday. Somehow.

I saw amongst bed of stars.

When the moon shines so bright she smiles.

But there’s one star, which shines the brightest.

Twinkled as if it’s winked at me. Calling me.

I wished upon a shooting star.

Closed my eyes, hoping for my future be bright.

As bright as your shine.

I wished upon a shooting star.

Hoping; this catch be mine.

~YT POV~

Jaehyun and I had been friends for years, we spent our teenage phase together hand-in-hand. I remembered he was the quiet, chubby kid in Junior High, sadly he was bullied because of that reason. I was a new transfer student from Seoul at that time, my family moved to Busan because of my father failed business. I hardly made friends with anyone, and don’t have the heart seeing him sitting all alone when eating at the cafeteria, so that’s when I first approach him and choose to befriend with him. He’s nice, Jaehyun has this airy laugh that pulls his cheeks and crinkles his eyes to a crescent moon shape. _Cute._

In High School however, he had this image change to 180º, his cheeks became slimmer since he joined the basketball team, did I mentioned he also became the captain? Girls were fawning over him, unlike me, he got chocolates, letters, and confessions from girls on valentine days this year as well.

_“Taek-ah, catch!”_

_I managed to catch the bar of chocolate Jaehyun threw at me. “You serious? for me?” I ran toward his side._

_“Just take it, I got a bunch already.”_

_“How many you got this year? Ya, give me some more!”_

_“Nosy-Taek.” Jaehyun gave me a playful smile._

_“But, serious talk Jae, why did you never accept any of those girls’ confessions? I’ve never seen you dated anyone.”_

_He was silent for a while, that moment I kinda regretted asking, my mouth runs faster than my brain per usual. “I… promise you won’t laugh?”_

_“Wha- why would I laugh for? Ya, we’re best friends! I promise I won’t judge.”_

_“I.. I’m not really into girls.”_

_I don’t know what to do with that information; though, hearing that makes me happy somehow._

Although we’re separated for 4 years, because Jaehyun chooses to continue his studies in Seoul, but I know we’re still best friends. He promised to go back to Busan, our home town, the moment he graduated. As for me, well my family isn’t that well off in the first place, and ever since my dad failed business, my family been struggling economically. I still have 2 younger sisters to take care of, and as the oldest brother, I obligated to help the family economy somehow. And before I knew it, I found myself working as a bodyguard. It wasn’t easy to begin with, my physique wasn’t that good, but since I’m not good with my rational thinking, and the job qualification was easy and it pays a good amount of money, I can’t choose but to keep the job to feed my family.

Years passed, it has been 4 years of me working as a bodyguard, and 4 years since Jaehyun left. He should be back anytime soon, and maybe, just maybe, I finally could pull up my courage to confess my feelings for Jaehyun that I’ve been kept for years. For the past 4 years, I matured (I guess?), I exercised, I saved money, so the moment Jaehyun come back I could get the rings I’ve been eyed on a few months ago.

Once he gives me the size of his ring finger, then I’ll get the ring!

Or

So I thought.

Jaehyun did come back to Busan one day in early November, he informed me through a chat message.

But oh no, he’s not alone.

Not only he’s back _not_ with his family.

“Taek-ah!! You come!”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I come?” I hugged Jaehyun tightly, venting my longing through the hug. “I miss you, Jae..”

“Miss you too, Taek.”

We hugged for a while. Glancing from Jaehyun’s back, I could see a black-haired man glaring at us.

At me to be exact. “Umm, Jae, who’s that guy?”

“Ah, I forgot to introduced you, this,” He ushered the said man to come closer. “This is Jibeom.”

“Kim Jibeom, _pleased_ to meet you.” He ushered his hand to shake with mine.

I took his hand. “Son Youngtaek, Jaehyun’s best friend.”

“Best friend, huh?” His tone’s not pleasing to my ears at all.

“Yes? and you’re?”

“Oh, Jaehyun hasn’t told you yet?”

“Sorry, I haven’t told you anything about him, Taek-ah.” Jaehyun walks towards Jibeom’s side, invading his personal space.

Too close, way too close.

And that’s when it snapped to me.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Jaehyun said rather proud, smile blossoms on his face.

He’s back with his _boyfriend_ instead.

Silly me thinking Jaehyun won’t get a boyfriend in Seoul, Jaehyun got a pretty face and city boys are more handsome, richer, and _naughtier._

And yes, Jaehyun’s boyfriend is lean, (quite) tall and handsome, but there’s this thing that I just don’t like; aside from him snatching Jaehyun before I did.

Jibeom circles his arms on Jaehyun’s waist, pulls him close, before Jaehyun put his lips on Jibeom’s. It’s not a light one, Jibeom cups Jaehyun’s jaw to open his mouth so his tongue could slip into Jaehyun’s one. They kissed passionately for a while, it’s as if I wasn’t there at all.

It was Jaehyun who pulled up first. “Sorry Taek-ah, we’re so caught up with ourselves for a while there.” He said sheepishly.

“Nah--ah, it’s okay Jae, um, maybe I can go back if you don’t need any help for now.”

“Ah, yes, I think we have it under control for now, we’ll just leave it to the movers.”

“Okay then, I’ll get going I guess.”

“But maybe if you’re free tomorrow we can hang out together in my place, you know, catch up things.” I glanced at Jibeom, he has this smug expression on his face. _I want to hit him to erase those smirk from his pretty face for no reason._

“Yea-yeah, maybe we should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henloo, I'm back~  
> I'm sorry I haven't post any fic here for quite long, I'm not that active on sns as well (don't unfollow me pls kkk) ><  
> But wannabe's totally slaps, and we're counting days for 'without you' come back, let's work hard ness to see their crying face when they get their second win later!! kkk^^  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated❤


	2. Two

~YT POV~

It’s almost winter, and winter is always Youngtaek least favorite season.

The weather is freezing outside, yet his job usually at its peak around this time of the year, especially at Christmas. Businessmen use this time of the year to spend their time with family, or idols also had a secret date with their beloved one at Christmas or New Year eve. So he’s there to protect them while his clients spend their leisure time.

Despite the chilling weather, Youngtaek found himself in front of Jaehyun’s apartment building. Despite how luxurious the building is, he finds it rather quiet, too quiet, eerie even. He hardly sees anyone in the lobby; instead, he walks straight to the elevator and punches the 11th floor button.

I straighten myself before knocking at Jaehyun’s door, which he answers seconds later.

“Taek, come in!”

My smile blossoms upon seeing Jaehyun in an oversized baby blue sweater, white jeans, and slight permed brunette hair, opened the front door for me.

“Tea or coffee?” Jaehyun asked once they enter the kitchen; it’s.. huge and smells expensive.

“Coffee then.”

“With an extra spoon of sugar and creamer?”

“You still remember?” My eyes widen comically.

“Of course, you’re still my best friend.” We exchanged a smile at that, my whole body feels warm for the first time that day.

“Eehhmm, someone’s making coffee without me?” _Kim Jibeom_. I didn’t even realize he’s been standing beside the kitchen counter watching us.

“Ah, of course not,” Jaehyun strides toward Jibeom’s side to give him a light peck at the corner of his lips. “What do you want to have?”

“You.” _I almost puked right there right now._

“Yah! Don’t joke!” Jaehyun lightly slaps Jibeom’s chest, while he faked hurt at that. _Cheesy, way too cheesy._

“The usual then.”

“mmkay, you guys can get to know each other first while I make the coffees.”

Jibeom took a glance at me. “We could do just that in the living room, shall we?”

The whole apartment is HUGE. The living room was just as huge as the kitchen, with the newest high-end appliances, classy furniture, and expensive paintings and carpets decorate its inside. I knew that Jaehyun’s family is a _chaebol_ , but I wonder what job they both have to afford all of these.

Once we seated, Jibeom speaks first.

“Youngtaek? Jaehyun’s best friend, am I correct?”

“Yes, through junior high to high school; and you’re Kim Jibeom, _Jaehyun’s boyfriend_. Correct?”

“Absolutely.” _Ouch, that hurts._

“… so..?”

“I heard from Jaehyun that you’re working as a bodyguard?”

“You heard him right.”

“Bodyguard, huh?” He scanned my appearance from the top of my head to the tip of my shoes. _Kim Jibeom is fucking annoying_.

“…yes? What about it?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Just tell him directly, Jibeom-ah.” Jaehyun appeared with a tray of coffee mugs and a jar of cookies. “That’s the reason we asked him here in the first place, right? About your job..” Once Jaehyun puts the tray on the coffee table, he sits next to Jibeom’s side, and Jibeom instantly slings one of his arms on his shoulder.

“What job?”

“It’s about his job, actually he’s positioned as the CEO of his father’s newly built sub-company here in Busan.”

“Okay..” I tried to digest the information diligently.

“And the company success’ is kind of..” Jaehyun trails his words, asking for Jibeom’s approval before speaking further.

“It’s because of the help of the mafias,” Jibeom adds. “We’ve been in contact with the clans for years. This time too, with the newly built company on the rise, we asked the clans to lend us a hand once again.”

“And we all knew how dangerous it is to have in contact with the mafias, especially when Jibeom is currently still getting the hang of it. That’s why,” Jaehyun took a glance at Jibeom. So that explains why the apartment’s really quiet, and the luxury everything.

“As a bodyguard, we need your help.” Jibeom stated simply. “When I heard that you worked as a bodyguard, I knew that we’ll need your help. And since you befriended with Jaehyun for long, I guess I could trust him with you.”

_This!_ This is my chance to take what’s mine from motherfucking Kim Jibeom.

“Sure, I see why not, I’m more than glad to assist my own best friend.” I tried to hide my smile, to not look too obvious.

“Same goes for me too, we could roam the city, reminiscing our teenager Taek-ah!”

“Oh, and we need a driver, can you arrange it for us? No need to worry about the money, we have it under control.”

“Sure, I’ll tell my boss to arrange everything as soon as possible then.”

“Great, thank you Taek! I knew I could count on you.”

“My pleasure Jaehyun-ah.” We exchanged a smile; God, how I missed those smiles. I already raking plans in my head on how to snatch Jaehyun away, but Jibeom’s voice brings me back from the reverie.

“Okay, now that everything’s clear,” Jibeom holds Jaehyun’s shoulder hard, bringing their body closer. “For now, let’s enjoy the night.”

Without a cue, they kissed; passionately. Teeth clashing, tongue involved, Jaehyun’s small moans ringing in the air, his sweater paws clutches on Jibeom’s dress shirt. I gaped at the scene that happened before me.

When they parted, both eyes half-lidded, stared at each other.

“If everything’s clear for you, you might leave for today, I’ll contact you again later.” Jibeom said impatiently, his voice strained.

“Wha-ah sure.. sure..” Still in terrain, I hastily get up from the couch and grab my coat.

“I’m sorry Taek-ah, and thank you for today.” I saw Jaehyun’s small apologetic smile.

“It’s okay, it’s getting late anyway, so.. I think I'll see you later Jae.” I waved at Jaehyun, he waves back.

“You too, _Jibeom-sshi._ ” I gritted my teeth while saying his name.

“You too, _best friend’s_.”

I’ll make sure to punch that man right on the face someday.

I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's D-Day for 'without you' comeback!  
> Ness', are you ready?? ^^


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 안녕 녀석들? :)

~YT POV~

“Now’s all set.”

Ever since I officially became Jaehyun’s (and ~~Jibeom’s~~ ) private guard, I have to move to the room next to Jaehyun’s (and ~~Jibeom’s~~ ) flat, so that they could fake their address, to mine. When something happens, _I_ as their guard would deal with it first, for my masters’ safety.

And guess whose idea was that? That son of a bitch Kim Jibeom’s idea.

“I guess?” I mumble while arranging the furniture for the nth time, I've been doing that till late evening. I enjoyed it actually, I get to be close with my best friend _/slash/_ long-time crush, gets paid well, and even got a new flat for my own. Kim Jibeom’s rich af no joke, the whole 11th floor of the apartment basically his. The mafias did help him that much huh?

*rings*

I checked for the intruder trough the intercom when I heard the front door’s bell ringing.

It’s Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun?? What’s wrong?” I run toward the front door, not letting Jaehyun wait too long.

“Have you had dinner? Jibeom still hasn’t back from work, he said he has a meeting till late, and I’m too lonely to eat on my own.” He pouts, _cute_.

“Sure, wanna eat outside? BBQ house maybe?”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Jibeom said not to go out on my own.”

“Hey, you’re not alone, you have me.”

“But, still.. Jibeom said.. umm,” He mumbles his words. “and um, I don’t want to disobey him..”

“Oh c’moooonnn, he won’t know!”

“Nooo Taek, if he knew, he might be mad.. I don’t want him to be mad at me.. so-um,” He’s still trailing his words.

“Hey, it’s okay, let’s just eat at your place, we can order delivery.”

“Jibeom said to not order delivery, the deliveryman might be a dangerous mafia in disguise, so-” I rolled my eyes at that, _Kim fucking Jibeom_ , what’s the point he hired a bodyguard for?

“Okay, okay, let’s just cook what we’ve got.”

Ramen is the last choice of food we could get.

I'm not a good cook, neither did Jaehyun. But the ramen turned out well, we cook 2 packs of ramen, and added a lot of toppings like cheese, eggs, sausages, spam, and scallion, though we failed to make poached eggs.

It’s unhealthy, I know, and my face would probably bloated in the morning. But that’s fine if that means I could share a pan of ramen with Jaehyun.

“Doesn’t it reminds you of high school? When we share a ramen cup because you choose not to have one for yourself.” I started the conversation, hoping Jaehyun would reminisce about our shared past.

“Yeah, and you ate most of it.”

“Yah! It’s because you’re in diet before the basketball tournament!” I said hotly.

“Relax, of course I remembered.”

“How long has it been? 5 years?”

“Almost 5 years, yeah.”

“And that means we’ve been friends for almost ten years? Minus the time you left to Seoul of course, but still,”

“Yeah.. How time flew so fast.”

“Who knows that bullied chubby kid in junior high would be attached at the hip with mine for the next ten years.” I tried my best to flatter Jaehyun up, but Jaehyun only keeps silent as if he’s contemplating something. Or was it my fault by bringing Jaehyun’s bullied past? _Ugh, my mouth runs faster than my brain as usual._ I mentally slapped my mouth.

“So tell me, how’d you know him again?” I tried to divert the topic.

“Oh, umm-” Jaehyun wakes up from his train of thought. “Well, we met through our friends during _chuseok_ , those who didn’t get back to their hometown held small gatherings, basically we eat chicken, drink soju, and play some games along the Han river. Jibeom was handsome and we both came from Busan, so-”

“Wait, what?? He’s from Busan?”

Jaehyun laughs airily. “Why’d you be so surprised? He talks in accent sometimes you know.” I hardly had a conversation with the man, well that explains it. “And for some reason, he looked familiar with someone I know..” He mumbled the last part.

“What? Who?”

“O-oh, nothing. Forget it.” Jaehyun hides something, I know. “Ya, if you’re not quick, I’ll eat all the sausages.”

Jaehyun changes the topic to hide something for sure, so I decided to get along with it, while we finished our pan of ramen.

“What’s his job again?” I asked while putting the dirty dishes on the dishwashing machine, and settled myself back to the dining table once done with it.

“Who?”

“That man of yours.” I really don’t want to say his name aloud. Yes, I hate _that person_ that much.

“Ah, Jibeomie..” _Ugh._ “Well, his father runs a company that had been there for generations, I think? And since they want to expand it here in Busan, so he chooses Jibeom to take care of the branch as the CEO.”

“Well, I mean, since when his family been linked with the mafias? Isn’t it dangerous?”

“I don’t know for sure, but his grandfather is already rich, so..”

“Well, I just hope nothing bad happens to you.” I’ll never let anyone lay a finger on Jaehyun. “But, seriously talk here, it’s almost a month since I work for you, _both_ , but I never saw you visit him neither at the office nor at his _meeting_.”

“Jibeomie said that it might be dangerous if someone sees me being together with him, he said someone from the mafias might want to kidnap me!”

“But that doesn’t mean he could lock you up here 24/7 Jaehyun-ah! He doesn’t even let you buy delivery food!” I said frustratingly, wanting to knock a sense from Jaehyun's head. Kim Jibeom stupidity must’ve rubbed on him. “Plus, what kind of _meeting_ held till 2 a.m.??”

“Noo, it’s not like what you might be thinking Taek. I believe he’s trying his best on the job, and he’s just worried about my well-being. He.. cares about me.”

I smell something fishy here, I’ll make sure to dig deeper about this matter later. Or maybe, _hyung_ might know something...

That night, when the moon is full, once again Youngtaek wondered whether someday he could snatch Jaehyun from Kim Jibeom’s hold or not.

“I love him, Taek-ah..” Jaehyun suddenly said out of the blue. Melancholy reflected on his face.

“E-eh? Eung, good for you then.”

_I’m hopeless_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be new characters for next chapter, guess who's the hyung Tag mentioned about? :)  
> Big thanks to this photo that gives me motivation to write :>  
> [https://twitter.com/Hi_Goldenness/status/1226391472850620416]  
> hehhehehe♥

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated❤


End file.
